the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Uriah Jugo
'Appearance and Personality' He is a very stoic individual. He has grey streaked orange hair and is fairly tall. 'Stats (410)' Strength - 40 Speed - 35 Intelligence - 20 Chakra Levels - 35 Chakra Control -30 Endurance - 30 'Rank Upgrades/Feats (50; 6 spent on stats)' Earth Release #'Earth Release: Sandwich Technique' - The user creates two enormous rock formations that close in on the opponent from two opposing sides with tremendous force, smashing everything caught in between. Both of these formations are capable of dwarfing even the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path in size. 40 CP. #'Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique' - This technique allows the user to weight a target or an object down. If it's the former's case, the victim's speed will be severely impaired, and endurance to a lesser effect. -8 Speed and -3 Endurance for Users CC/Endurance + 1 turns. 10 CP. #'Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique' - By encasing their arm in rock, the user can deal a powerful hardened punch against an opponent while being protected from direct contact with their target. +3 Strength and Endurance on hit. +9 Strength and Endurance if used with the Added-Weight Rock Technique. 10 CP. #Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling - With chakra work and superhuman strength, Uriah lifts up the very surface of the Earth. The lump of earth is gigantic and the destructive power is obvious. But even just the visual impact can be enough to make enemies lose their fighting spirits and run away. The ball of earth is then hurled at his opponent, flattening everything in its path. 20 CP. If enhanced with the Added-Weight Rock Technique, it hits with the force of a 40 CP attack #Earth Release: Earth Style Wall - The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defence. Chakra is either converted to earth within the body and then spat out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises up and takes form. The barrier itself is also coated with chakra, making its strength incomparable to that of a normal mud wall. Because of the earth's special characteristics, the wall is highly resistant against, for instance, fire and water. Also, for a Kage-class shinobi it is possible to create a vast volume of earth. 10-40 CP, depending on size. #Earth Release: Mudslide - The user punches the ground, causing the earth to rise up under them, releasing a wave of mud. 20 CP. #Earth Release: Moving Earth Core - This jutsu allows the user to lower or raise the earth as they see fit, making giant holes, or large plateaus. 40 CP. #Earth Release: Quake Storm - By using the Rock Fist and the Added Weight Jutsu, the user slams his fist down, creating a massive shockwave along the ground that levels everything. 40 CP. Wind Release #Wind Release: Pressure Damage: 40 CP. Can be used in collaboration with his summon's Intelligent Hard Work jutsu. #Blade of Wind - This technique is a pinpoint slashing strike, where the user emits chakra from their fingertips and materializes it into an near invisible weapon that assaults the enemy in a gust of wind. If the Sickle Weasel Technique can be regarded as a swarm of wind kunai, then this technique is akin to an unavoidable longsword which can leave the target's body mutilated. Just being in close proximity to the technique can cause minor cuts. The wind blades can be created and thrown, like projectiles, in rapid succession. 20 CP. #Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball - This technique allows the user to breathe wind-infused chakra into the palm of their hand, shaping it into a small, whirlwind-like ball. Then the user will shoot it at their opponent. This technique seems to be very fast and powerful, as it is capable of smashing through thick rock. They can be launched in rapid succession. 10 CP. 20 for a barrage. #Wind Release: Lion's Roar - Uriah lets out a mighty roar that whips up a twister that can suck things in and damage them. 20 CP. Chunin: Taijutsu Specialist #Gates 1-4. The first four gates are the main limiters of normal power. Usage of these are not as lethal as using the last four gates. For maximum efficiency, all 4 must be released at once. Usage of the 4 gates is 10 CP per turn, with a +3 points added to Strength and Speed. #Gates 5-7. (must activate after 1st 4 gates are activated) further increases physical abilites, grants even more chakra. But the body is even further destroyed. Usage of gates 5-7 is 20 CP per turn with a +5 increase of Speed and Strength. #Gate 8. +20 Strength and Speed for a limited amount of rounds, determined by the user's endurance divided by 5.) #Shigan - A close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. 10 CP #Shigan: Oren - a rapid-fire version of the normal Shigan technique that hits the enemy multiple times. 20 CP. #Rokugan - The user place both of his fists on the opponent's chest and releases a tremendous shockwave, damaging the foe internally. 20 CP #Asakujaku - The principle of this taijutsu is to rapidly increase the body's abilities by opening up to and including the sixth of the Eight Gates, and then to strike the enemy down with countless punches. The technique is started by kicking the enemy into the air, which for most would be an instant kill. The user then jumps into the air in a distinctive stance and begins punching the enemy repeatedly. The speed of the punches is so fast that they are set ablaze by sheer speed and friction. This creates a peacock-like fan of flaming chakra around the opponent. 40 CP #Hiraion - After opening the seventh of the Eight Gates, the user places a palm facing forward in front of their face with one hand and then taps it with his other hand, formed into a fist, which creates a massive amount of air pressure. Next, the user forms a unique hand seal resembling a lion, which launches the air pressure at the opponent in the shape of a lion, by leaving a gigantic lion-shaped impression into the initially built-up air pressure with the hand seal. The air pressure will condense as it's moving and be focused into a single point. The technique then explodes on command, releasing the built up air pressure in an instant. A massive concussive explosion is created which can be felt a significant distance away. 40 CP. #Lion Combo - an ultra-fast combo attack that requires an advanced physical condition and a certain knack for it. The opponent is first kicked into the air and shadowed with the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. Upon inflicting a blow, one takes advantage of said opponent's counterattack to spin around and rise again for further assaults. Since the fall is increased in velocity with each blow, the damage when one is eventually struck to the ground is inconceivable. 20 CP. Jonin: Lion Summoning Contract #Pyroar the Lion Lord - Pyroar is an enormous lion with a blazing mane. He can use Fire Release along with his sharp fangs and claws. 40 CP #Pyroar - Fire Release. 4 points to Fire Style: Searing Migrain. Searing Migrain can be used with Uriah's Pressure Damage. #Pyroar - Additional Stats. #Monticore - Monticore is an average sized male lion. He has a scorpion's tale that inflicts a potent poison. 20 CP. #Monticore - Poison. -4 to Endurance, Speed, and Chakra Control. (Monty's Int/Victim's End +1) #Monticore - Additional Stats. S-Rank: Lion Sage Mode #Enter Sage Mode (CP: 10 + 10 x # of Sage Arts) - Activates sage mode and all sage arts. #Sage Art: Reduced Costs - All normal jutsu have a reduced cost of 10. 10 CP justu now cost 5 CP. This does not reduce the cost of sage mode itself. #Sage Art: Supercharged Jutsu - While in sage mode, jutsu automatically have a supercharge added. This is scaled off a users CC following conventional charging mechanics. The user cannot add another supercharge to these jutsu #Sage Art: Lion Kumite - A specialized taijutsu style using natural energy. +3 Stregth, Speed, and Endurance. #Sage Art: Sensor - Uriah is now a keen sensor in sage mode, being able to differentiate chakra, and sense justu use. #Sage Collaboration Technique: 8th Gate - While in Sage Mode, the user can expend all of their nature chakra to open the 8th Gate and survive it's use. Subtracts all of their NCP and applies a -15 Endurance debuff for the remainder of the fight. Kage Rank: Jugo Clan Kekkai Genkai #Jugo Clan: Passive Nature Absorption - By constantly absorbing nature chakra, the user can stay in sage mode for twice as long. #Jugo Clan: Chakra Wave - The user release stored nature chakra in the form of an energy blast. 20 CP. #Jugo Clan: Healing Infusion - By infusing an ally with his cells, he can heal almost any wound. 40 CP, applies a -3 debuff to all stats for 4 turns. #Jugo Clan: Limb Extention - The user can stretch his arms and legs out. 10 CP. #Jugo Clan: Nature Boosters - Expelling nature chakra from his back and arms, Uriah gets a large boost of speed. Good for a quick dodge. +10 Speed on dodge. 20 CP. #Jugo Clan: Instant Sage Mode - Using his family's adherence to nature chakra and passive absorbtion of it, Uriah doesn't have to sit and gather it to enter sage mode. Misc. Jutsu #Needle Jizo - Hair grows out all over the body and stiffins, acting as a shield. 20 CP. #Needle Hell - After using Needle Jizo, the hair can be launched at the foe, acting as senbon. 10 CP. #Lion's Mane - After using Needle Jizo, the user can send the toughened elongated hair at the foe to attack them. 20 CP. Pyroar's stats (120) Strength - 20 Speed - 20 Intelligence - 10 Chakra Control - 15 Endurance - 20 Monticore's stats (60) Strength - 5 Speed - 15 Intelligence - 15 Chakra Control - 9 Endurance - 6 Equipment *(4) Medium Armor *(5) Chakra conducting gauntlets *(9) Chakra Pills x3 *(2) Set of Shuriken 'History and Story' Can be found here at the Kuro-Taiyo Group page Categories: Category:Kuro-Taiyo